<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempted One-Shots by Parrillamillsqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141186">Tempted One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/Parrillamillsqueen'>Parrillamillsqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onceuponatime - Fandom, outlawqueen - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Romance, onceuponatime, oneshots, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/Parrillamillsqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random storylines with no rhyme nor reason. </p>
<p>Prompts welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OutlawQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sexy Bartender- One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin Lock closed the lid of his laptop, put a file in his cabinet, and locked it.</p>
<p>His friend John stopped at his door, "Hey. I wanted to catch you before you head out."</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>"Meeting in the morning," he said.</p>
<p>Robin sighed, "What now?"</p>
<p>"New client."</p>
<p>"Roberts?" Hope-filled him; he'd been trying to land that case for months.</p>
<p>"You guessed it. Congrats man. Wanna go celebrate?"</p>
<p>Robin grinned, "I do now."</p>
<p>John laughed, "You just wanna hit on the cute bartender."</p>
<p>Robin slid his jacket on and parked his laptop in his briefcase. "You bet I do."</p>
<p>The bar was crowded, the music loud, and the smell of food wafted through the room when Robin entered the bar. His eyes scanned the room and locked on the bartender he'd been flirting with shamelessly.</p>
<p>For the past few months, he'd come in after work to grab a drink and flirty his ass off. He'd yet to get anywhere but he thought he was close.</p>
<p>John patted him on the shoulder, "See ya."</p>
<p>Robin grabbed an empty stool and waited for the brunette to walk his way. Tonight, she was wearing a black skirt over fishnet stockings that made him imagine things. Her top was low-cut revealing her amazing breasts.</p>
<p>She put a drink in front of the guy next to him and turned those deep brown eyes at him. "What can I get you?" Her lips curved.</p>
<p>"Whatever you have on tap." He watched her grab a glass, fill it, and set it in front of him. She turned to serve a couple of college girls at the end of the bar.</p>
<p>He sipped his drink, tuned into the ball game on the screen, and tried to let the stress of the day go. John stepped up to him. "You make your move?"</p>
<p>He glanced at the bartender who was mixing a girly drink by the looks of it. "Nope." He intentionally kept his eyes on the screen. "Hey, Will."</p>
<p>"Robby." Their friend grinned. "Congrats on the account."</p>
<p>"Thanks." He turned to his friends. "I've been working for months, it's about damn time."</p>
<p>John raised his hand, "This calls for a drink." John knew Gina and had been a lot more friendly than he had the balls to be.</p>
<p>"What can I get you, handsome?" Her voice made his neck tingle.</p>
<p>John grinned at Robin and turned his attention to her. "We're celebrating. Break out the shot glasses and add one for yourself."</p>
<p>"What are we celebrating?" She overturned shot glasses and added patron to them. She put the shots in front of them and held hers.</p>
<p>"Our buddy landed himself a major account," John announced. "He's worked for it."</p>
<p>"Cheers," she announced. They clicked glasses and they tipped them back. "Congrats," she said with a flirty smile.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Gina."</p>
<p>"You two behave," she slanted her eyes at John and Will. They had a bad reputation of drinking too much and causing a ruckus. "You keep them in line."</p>
<p>He swallowed. "Don't put that responsibility on me."</p>
<p>She laughed full and sultry, "What's wrong? You can't handle a little ruckus?"</p>
<p>His stomach tightened. "If warranted." He shot John a look. "Morning meeting," he reminded him.</p>
<p>John patted his hand, "Don't worry about us. In fact, we're heading out."</p>
<p>Robin watched them walk out of the bar and he sighed in relief. He allowed himself two more beers, answered e-mails on his phone, and tried to fully relax by the time the bar started to clear out.</p>
<p>"Last call."</p>
<p>He was reading a file when he looked up to see the bar nearly empty. He pulled out his wallet and walked to where Gina was opening the cash register. He dropped bills on the counter. "Thanks, Gina." She took the bills and counted out the change. Put it on the counter and started counting out the bills. "Keep it."</p>
<p>She thanked him and put it in the jar.</p>
<p>He finished his e-mail and put his phone down. He rubbed his face with his hands. He hoped the tension would ease out of him, but he still carried work stress.</p>
<p>"Long day?"</p>
<p>He glanced up; she was watching him. "Long week."</p>
<p>"I hear you," she mumbled.</p>
<p>He looked up and focused on her, creased his brow. She was shorter, he realized. He stood and looked over the bar to see she'd taken off her heels. "Feet hurt?"</p>
<p>Her cheeks turned pink, "They kill me by the end of the night." She shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."</p>
<p>Feeling a wave of confidence, he put his phone in his pocket. He walked around the bar and took the tray from her. "How about you sit down?" She let him lead her around and into a stool.</p>
<p>"Only because the bar is empty," she said. He turned her stool and took her feet into his lap. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>He dug his fingers into the ball of her feet and heard her groan low and deep. "Rubbing your feet." He focused on her narrow feet, rubbing and smoothing her muscles. His eyes traveled up her calf and past her knee. The fishnet tights she wore stopped just above the bottom of her skirt.</p>
<p>He massaged her feet, up her calf, behind her knee. "How long have you been on your feet?"</p>
<p>Distracted by the massage, she'd stopped counting. "I lost count."</p>
<p>"Mind if I take these off?" His thumb brushed the side of her thigh where her tights were clipped. </p>
<p>Her eyes looked down to where his hand rested on her thigh. "I wouldn't mind."</p>
<p>He unclipped the skintight fabric and peeled them down her leg massaging as he went. Lines imprinted in her skin. He kneaded into her calf and dug his fingers into her feet again. "You're good at that."</p>
<p>He glanced up at her, "It's not my first rodeo."</p>
<p>She laughed, "So, what account did you land? What is it you do?"</p>
<p>"I'm an accountant," he said moving to her other leg. He unclipped the tights, peeled them down her leg, and set them atop the bar. He kneaded her skin.</p>
<p>"I have a hard time believing that."</p>
<p>"Why?" He met her eyes. It was the first time he'd seen her this relaxed.</p>
<p>"You don't look brainy or uptight," she said with a pointed look.</p>
<p>He laughed. "Stereotype much?" He dug his fingers into her heel, and she shivered.</p>
<p>"Guilty. I can usually read people. It comes with the job," she said when he looked at her. "You look more like a lawyer."</p>
<p>"Hell no." He put her foot down and she picked up the money to count it. "How long have you worked here?" He waited as she jotted down an amount.</p>
<p>"About four years. I've been manager for six months." She counted the tens, jotted down the amount. Moved on to the rest and wrote down an amount before putting the money in a bag and zipping it up. She put the tray back in the register.</p>
<p>Taking keys from under the bar, she walked to the front and locked the doors. Taking her stockings, she shoved them into a purse bigger than she needed. "Come on back."</p>
<p>He swallowed and followed her to an office in the back. She opened a safe and put the bag of money inside. She turned and asked him, "So, when are you gonna make your move?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>She eased onto the edge of the desk. "I've been waiting for weeks. You're slow."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" His skin was on fire. "I figure you didn't notice me."</p>
<p>Her lips curved into a grin. "Don't play stupid. You've been waiting to get me alone."</p>
<p>"Maybe." He said advancing toward her. She pulled her skirt up her thighs and edged on the desk.</p>
<p>Slowly, her hands caressed the inside of her thighs, "I've been waiting."</p>
<p>He loosened his tie, "Have you?" He eased it out of the loop and unbuttoned his top button. "What have you wanted me to do?" He took slow steps toward her. His nostrils flared when she spread her legs and gave him a peek of her panties.</p>
<p>He stood in front of her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly turned on as much as he was. "I've wanted you to touch me."</p>
<p>"Yea?" He slid between her thighs and put his hands on her waist. "You sure about this?"</p>
<p>To answer, she reached up and started to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. "I'm sure."</p>
<p>He waited until his shirt was unbuttoned, she pulled his shirttails from his slacks and pushed it off his shoulders. "Hey." She reached for his belt, but he took her hands to stop her. He untucked his undershirt.</p>
<p>He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, her eyes were deep and aroused. "Slow down, gorgeous." He shaped his hand to her jaw and lowered his lips to hers. He sunk slowly tasting, teasing. When her tongue met his, she moaned, and he went hard.</p>
<p>She was sweeter than he'd imagined. Her taste shot through him. His fingers tangled into her hair and changed the angle of the kiss. Her hands grabbed his hips and pulled him to her. She gasped when he rubbed up against her core.</p>
<p>He pulled from her and looked into her flushed face. "Scratch that, slow might not happen." He unzipped her skirt and lifted her hips to slide it down her legs.</p>
<p>"Thank God," she said pulling her shirt up and over her head. Reaching for his pants, her hands were no longer trembling. She slid his belt from the loops and unzipped his pants.</p>
<p>Robin took the belt and set it behind her. "You're so fucking hot." Her fingers rubbed him through his briefs. "Come here," he pulled her to her feet and took her mouth hard and long. He unhooked her bra and peeled it down her arms.</p>
<p>His lips tasted her jaw, down the stem of her neck, her shoulder, and down until he took one pink nipple in his mouth. He scraped his teeth over her and felt her shudder. "Oh, God," she whispered. His chest tightened.</p>
<p>He pulled his wallet out of his pants and put it on the desk. He shoved his pants down his hips and stepped out of them. "Turn around." She turned and he pressed her back to his chest. His lips trailed behind her ear. "You're so beautiful."</p>
<p>He trailed his hands softly over her shoulders, down her arms, back up. He kissed the back of her ear, grazed his teeth over her earlobe, and covered his mouth over the side of her neck. "I want you bent over that desk," he said huskily in her ear. She shuddered again. "Is that alright with you?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she gasped. He trailed his hands over her belly, just caressing her with the tips of his fingers. He guided them up between her breasts and slowly down to the edge of her panties. He dipped his fingers under lace and slowly pushed them down her hips.</p>
<p>He peeled his undershirt up and over his head, feeling her soft skin against his chest. Her hair was long and curled spilling over his shoulders and tickling his chest. It smelled of strawberries and something more subtle.</p>
<p>He pressed his lips to the top of her shoulder. He brushed his fingers down her belly and over a line of curls between her thighs. Her hips bucked. His fingers brushed over the heat of her and he felt her wet and warm. "Mmm."</p>
<p>She pushed her bottom into him and tried to gyrate her hips against him. "Please," she begged.</p>
<p>Hearing her beg for him lit his nerves on fire. He reached forward and grabbed his belt. "Put your hands behind your back." She hesitated. "I won't hurt you." He softly caressed up and down her arms.</p>
<p>She put her arms behind her back. He hooked the belt around her upper arms and tied it. He walked her forward and put a hand on her upper back. "Lay down."</p>
<p>Gina leaned forward and pressed her cheek to the desk. Her ass was plump and raised off the desk. He used his thumbs to spread her cheeks and revealed her wet pussy for him. He stroked his fingers along her.</p>
<p>"Robin, please," she cried.</p>
<p>He pulled a condom out of his wallet and rolled it on. He rubbed his cock along her wetness and eased in slowly. He groaned when he sank into her. He felt her clench around him. "Fuck. I wanna take you hard."</p>
<p>"Yes, please." He was so turned on by her agreeable nature. He eased out and pushed into her in a harsh thrust. She gasped. When he got a momentum going, he got carried away and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up. With his chest to her back, he thrust deep and hard. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly against him.</p>
<p>As he drove into her, she clenched around him. He grunted, "Keep doing that, gorgeous." He released her hair and held tightly to the belt. He hooked a hand around her hip and pressed his fingers to her clit. She cried out and jerked her hips.</p>
<p>"So good," she rasped. He pressed and swirled around her in quick circles. "Yes!"</p>
<p>"Come for me," he panted as his fingers quickly took her up. Her body shook and she shuddered. "You're almost there." He edged her up and her body erupted. She tightened around him like a vice and pulled him into his own climax.</p>
<p>It may have been quick and dirty, but he'd enjoyed every second of it. Panting in her ear, he eased the tie of the belt and released her arms. He caressed the groves where the belt dug into her skin. Her arms weakly fell to the wood.</p>
<p>He eased out of her and disposed of the condom. Out of breath and his heart pounding, he helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, her face was flushed her breathing as erratic as his.</p>
<p>With an aching sweetness, he kissed her softly. Her arms tightened around his waist. Feeling overwhelmed, he hugged her to his chest. In her ear, he whispered, "Come home with me."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'm not done with you," he said a little louder. "I want to touch you, hold you, and I want to make love to you in a plush comfy bed."</p>
<p>His hands caressed her skin as he calmed. Unable to pull apart, he waited for her to respond. For a minute, he thought she wouldn't. Then he heard her whisper, "Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sexy Bartender- Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina watched Robin key into his home and was led in before him. He smiled at her seductively and her stomach flipped. She walked into the warmth of the home. A dog came running toward them. She took a step back.</p>
<p>Robin snapped his fingers, "Scout, sit." The dog plopped his butt on the ground. "Do you like dogs?"</p>
<p>"Sure." To prove it, she bent down and gave him a rub down. "He's cute."</p>
<p>"Let me take your coat." He didn't wait for her and reached for the buttons. He unbuttoned in fast efficient time and she turned for him to peel it off her shoulders. He hung her purse on a hook inside the door. He put her coat atop it and put his beside it.</p>
<p>He took her hand and led her into the kitchen where he let the dog out the back door. He turned on lights as he went. The lights glowed lowly in the room. Cherry wood cabinets with front glass windowpanes revealed white dishes. "This is some kitchen."</p>
<p>Her fingers grazed the granite countertops and her eyes scanned the appliances. "I like to cook."</p>
<p>She turned her head, "Really?"</p>
<p>He laughed, "Yea, really. My mom is a chef who taught me, and I've picked up things along the way." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Maybe, I'll cook for you sometime."</p>
<p>Her chest tightened. Don't make promises, she begged silently. "Maybe. What's your best dish?"</p>
<p>"I can cook a mean steak dinner, but I prefer to grill. I make a good risotto." His hands were rested just on her shoulders, caressing her skin like he couldn't stop touching.</p>
<p>"I don't have time to cook," she confessed. She shot a yearning look at his kitchen as he pulled a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge. He led her into the living room. He turned on a lamp and they sat on a plush navy-blue sofa.</p>
<p>He put an arm around her and nestled her next to him. "What do you do when you're not bartending?" His fingers trailed along her waist absently.</p>
<p>"I teach mixology on Mondays and Wednesdays. I help a friend in her flower shop most days. My schedule changes quite a bit." She sipped the water grateful for something to clear her throat.</p>
<p>"You stay busy." He smiled.</p>
<p>"Pretty much. What about you? What's it like being an accountant?"</p>
<p>"It has its moments, but I make decent money and I enjoy my work. It's offseason for me right now."</p>
<p>"Offseason?" Her brows rose in curiosity.</p>
<p>He snuggled closer and his fingers raked through her hair and brushed the back of her neck lightly causing shivers to shoot through her body. She wasn't sure he even noticed her reaction to his touch.</p>
<p>"Tax season is when we're most busy, otherwise we rely on accounts. Landing this case will keep me in the game and make me more money. So, there's that." He grinned.</p>
<p>"So, what? You spend your days managing people's money?"</p>
<p>"Something like that," He looked at her and leaned in to kiss her lightly. Just a brushing of lips. "It would bore you if I went into detail."</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know. Who doesn't love money?" Her tone was sarcastic. His brow rose, "I suppose." She tried to laugh it off, "I'm just saying, it's easier to focus on someone else's finances than to think about your own."</p>
<p>His eyes watched hers, she wondered what he was thinking. "Sounds like you speak from experience."</p>
<p>She tried to shrug it off, he was a stranger. A man she'd known for a few months only in the peripheral. She barely knew anything about him. She wasn't going to tell him about her problems. "Not really."</p>
<p>"Gina." He stopped caressing her skin and took her shoulder in a strong grip. "You in some kind of trouble?"</p>
<p>"No," she said instantly. His eyes were direct and made her stomach tighten. But she needed to stand her ground, so she met his gaze until he seemed satisfied and his grip loosened.</p>
<p>"So, Robin..." She turned her body toward him. She needed to change the subject to something else. Anything but these questions. He brought her here for sex. She needed to remember that. "You got me here. What do you plan on doing with me?"</p>
<p>He set his water bottle on the table beside him and nudged her closer. "I wanted to be alone with you." He brushed his nose along hers. Kissed her cheek, her forehead, and the tip of her nose. "I want to know more about you."</p>
<p>She swallowed. Dangerous words to her vulnerable heart. The last time she let someone in, he'd used her feelings against her. She wasn't prepared to let that happen again. "There's not much to know."</p>
<p>"I doubt that," he said roughly at her ear. His lips tasted and nibbled down her jawline, the column of her throat, and rested softly on her lips. He kissed her slowly, softly, and brought sweetness where she expected a flash. It unnerved her.</p>
<p>When he released her, she opened her eyes and felt warm and relaxed. "What do you want to know?" She kissed his chin.</p>
<p>His arms came around her and pulled her into his lap. He reached down and lifted her knee across his lap. "Where did you grow up" His hands massaged her upper arms, her shoulders.</p>
<p>She frowned. "Northern Maine."</p>
<p>His fingers pressed the side of her mouth. "Why are you frowning?"</p>
<p>"I...I don't know. Where are you from?"</p>
<p>"Outside Boston. Any siblings?"</p>
<p>"A sister," she tried to relax. "You?" The frown stayed in place.</p>
<p>"Just me. Gina, am I making you uncomfortable?" He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip.</p>
<p>"No." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. They sank into a hot wet kiss. A kiss that wasn't sweet or slow. It bruised and she felt his stubble rough on her skin. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his slacks. Pushing it off his shoulders, she took his undershirt with it.</p>
<p>She knew she'd feel this kiss for days. She wanted to feel him hot and tight inside her body again. His hands gripped her hair and pulled her head back, his mouth feasted on her. His teeth scraped along her jaw, bit down for a moment, and locked where her pulse beat erratically.</p>
<p>When she thought he'd take her where she wanted to go, his lips slowed. Devastatingly slow, he stripped her bare. His hands were gentle, his lips were light. When he moved up to her ear, he whispered, "This is easy, Gina. Touching you."</p>
<p>Her chest tightened; she didn't want to hear his words. He was being nice, he wanted her in bed. It was too risky to think otherwise. His lips kissed her cheek, settled on her lips. Gently, he breathed out. "While I enjoy touching you, I want more."</p>
<p>More? She was too drugged by his kisses to hear. "What?"</p>
<p>He took her face in his hands and pressed his brow to hers. "You're beautiful, determined, feisty, and sweet." He pulled back to look at her. "You can hold your own, you're charismatic, and you're funny when you want to be."</p>
<p>"And you know this because?"</p>
<p>"I've spent the last few months in your bar and I've watched you. I know these things based on observation. I'd like to discover more. Seeing the look on your face, I can see you take issue with it."</p>
<p>"It not that I take issue with it, I just didn't expect you to..."</p>
<p>"Take an interest in you?" It was his time to frown. "You think I just wanted sex?"</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>He laughed. "So much for reading people," he kissed the tip of her nose. She blinked. He shoved her hips so she could stand. "Come on, let's get more comfortable."</p>
<p>He took her hand and led her down a hallway to a bedroom. The room was dominated by a king-sized bed. Robin removed his shoes and slacks. He climbed on the bed and rested an arm behind his head. "Come here, gorgeous."</p>
<p>Pausing she looked around the room, "I don't get you."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>Feeling silly, she hesitated and dropped her skirt and took off her top. She slid in next to him under the sheet. "So, did some jerk break your heart? Now, you can't trust the male gender?"</p>
<p>Averting her eyes, she shrugged, "Something like that."</p>
<p>He turned bringing her closer, "I won't hurt you."</p>
<p>Their eyes met. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Her voice was serious.</p>
<p>His eyes softened, he reached up and brushed hair behind her ear. "Alright. I haven't been with a woman in over a year. It ended amicably. We weren't suited, worked long hours. The fire died out. I still see her at work sometimes."</p>
<p>She watched him as she spoke. "I don't start something I can't finish." He cupped her face. "I'm crazy about you."</p>
<p>"You don't know me," she protested.</p>
<p>"Not yet, but I'd love a chance to know you. This," he gestured between their bodies, "is easy. Sex doesn't take much thought. I enjoyed it." He smiled seductively. "I really enjoyed it. But I want to know the woman too. Will you give me a chance to?"</p>
<p>For a few minutes, she said nothing, just stared into his eyes, he seemed to know that she needed this time to decide. "I haven't been with anyone in two years. It didn't end amicably, and I don't waste my time on something I can't predict."</p>
<p>"Because he hurt you?"</p>
<p>She averted her eyes, "Maybe."</p>
<p>"He did," he said turning her head until she met his eyes. "I won't promise not to hurt you, but I won't play games. I'll be upfront and honest." He kissed her cheek, her forehead, her lips.</p>
<p>"Okay," she sighed and sank into a slow languorous kiss. She lay in his arms, sleepily drinking in the kisses he gave her. Slowly, he undressed her, himself.</p>
<p>He worshipped her body, kissing her from head to toe unhurried, lingering, and touching her heart. He fulfilled his promise to make love to her on a comfy bed. He spent time massaging her muscles, tracing his touches with his lips, and bringing tingling sensations.</p>
<p>When she was limp and weak, he entered her. It wasn't hot and hard as she'd expected. It was warm and slow. He thrust in her with a slow steady rhythm. He rolled his hips in and out while kissing her breasts, her neck, her face, her lips.</p>
<p>He could make her body blaze on fire and he could make her body feel lazy and used. He linked his fingers with hers and brought her arms above her head. He watched her with his eyes. As he moved in and out of her, he watched her as she watched him.</p>
<p>When she felt her climax edge her over in a luxurious wave, he covered her mouth with his and swallowed her cry. He chased her climax and kissed her long and deep as they basked in the afterglow.</p>
<p>He cuddled her into his side, kissed her shoulder. "I have a meeting in the morning, but what are you doing tomorrow night?"</p>
<p>She glanced at the clock; it was nearing two. "I work."</p>
<p>He nuzzled into her, "I want to see you again. Maybe take you to dinner."</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, she smiled, "I think that can be arranged." She fell asleep pressed to his side. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin walked through the door to hear music playing in the kitchen. His mouth watered at the smell of meat grilling. In the kitchen, Regina was bent over the stove turning meat in a pan. Walking up behind her he took her hips in his hands, leaned over, and kissed the back of her neck, "Smells amazing."</p>
<p>Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Me or the food?"</p>
<p>He laughed. "Both." He kissed her. "So, what's the occasion?"</p>
<p>"You'll see. Go get cleaned up." She swatted his ass as he turned.</p>
<p>He showered, changed his clothes, and came back in the kitchen as she was putting their plates on the table. A candle was lit in the center, wine poured into glasses. "Wow, you're pulling out all the stops."</p>
<p>He sat next to her and took her hand. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Eat." He glanced at her and waited for whatever surprise was in store. The steaks were cooked to perfection. She'd grilled asparagus the way he liked it and made au gratin potatoes.</p>
<p>They ate while the music dangled, and his eyes met hers. "It's amazing." He drank his wine as she sipped hers. When they'd eaten, she brought out peach ice cream and he couldn't wait to ask. "What is all this, Regina?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to cook you a meal and I made your favorites," she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.</p>
<p>"While I appreciate it, you're stalling. Tell me."</p>
<p>"You can wait until after ice cream and coffee." She poured him a mug and sat down next to him. He ate while she excused herself. "I'll be right back."</p>
<p>As he took the last bite of ice cream, she emerged wearing her robe. The white silk robe he could hardly keep his eyes and hands off of. "Come here."</p>
<p>She shook her head, "No."</p>
<p>"Regina. I'm losing my patience."</p>
<p>She laughed. "I know." She walked into the living room and out onto the deck. He rose and put the dishes in the sink. He washed them out and put them in the dishwasher. The anticipation of whatever was going on was killing him.</p>
<p>Joining her on the deck, the breeze flirted with the bottom of her robe. Her calves were lovely and glowed in the moonlight. Her hair fluttered around her face. His heart squeezed to see her so beautiful looking at him. They'd married just months before and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was.</p>
<p>She raised a hand to beckon him forward. He went willingly into her arms and kissed her so gently his heart shook. A simple touch could weaken him. "You're beautiful."</p>
<p>"You flatter me," her lips curved into that beautiful grin he adored.</p>
<p>"It's not flattery if it's true," he said kissing her cheek, her jaw, the hollow of her neck. "You smell good," he rumbled against her skin.</p>
<p>Her hands held to his shoulders and went limp when he ran a tongue over where her pulse beat strongly. "Robin," she gasped.</p>
<p>His hands molded her hips, caressed, and clung to her body while his mouth went to work. He pulled the tie from her waist and pulled her robe apart to reveal her naked flesh. Her breasts were full and her nipples puckered. He took one in his mouth and grazed his teeth over her sensitive nerves.</p>
<p>Her body jerked. "This isn't what I had in mind for tonight." She released a small cry when his mouth hovered over her and bit down.</p>
<p>"Really?" His voice vibrated against her skin, "This is exactly what I thought when I got home." He kissed her sternum, lingered, and gave the same attention to her other breast.</p>
<p>"I wanted to talk to you," she said hoarsely. "I have...oh my god." His fingers slid between her thighs and found her wet and warm.</p>
<p>"Mmm, just how I like." He knelt and moved her arms to take the railing. "Hold on tight." He lifted her leg and hooked it over his shoulder. He liked the center of her in a slow deliberate move and her leg almost buckled. "Hold on, baby."</p>
<p>His tongue slipped between her folds and found her clit hard and swollen. He grazed his tongue over her slowly and softly. She moaned turning him hard as granite. He grunted and closed his mouth over her. Her hips bucked and she cried. Her fingers fisted into his hair and tugged. It just urged him to continue.</p>
<p>As he worked her over, her body began to shake. "Robin, I'm gonna come."</p>
<p>He took his time sweeping his tongue softly and then roughly along her clit. He covered his mouth and sucked, and her body bent and trembled. It shook and she moaned until she was hissing from the aftershocks. As she crested, he sunk two fingers into her, and her leg buckled. She fell into his lap. "Oh god." She panted against his chest.</p>
<p>"I'm not done with you." He shoved her up and stood. He lifted her off the ground and carried her inside. He walked them down to the bedroom and put her on her feet. He shoved the robe off her shoulders and took her mouth in a steamy kiss.</p>
<p>She pulled his sweater up and over his head then shoved his sweats over his hips. When she reached for him, he twirled her around and pressed his chest to her back. "Not tonight. I won't last long," he said in her ear. "You ready for me?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she said breathily.</p>
<p>He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. Reached in front of her he slapped her clit. Her body jerked and she moaned. "Robin, now."</p>
<p>"Now?" He huffed. He slid his fingers between her folds and teased. Then he withdrew and slapped her clit again. The sound shot through him. The slapping skin, her moaning. "Come for me." He brushed his thumb over her roughly.</p>
<p>She was pressing back against him, trembling, and begging him for her release. He slapped her one last time and she came. Hard. Her body fell forward onto the bed. Her forearms caught her fall and she panted into the sheets. He didn't let her relax, as she attempted to calm, he drove into her from behind.</p>
<p>He snaked his hands beneath her and palmed her breasts. He lifted her off the bed and held her tightly against him as he thrust into her. "You feel so fucking good," he groaned in her ear.</p>
<p>With steady hard thrusts, he drove himself into her, feeling her channel tighten around him. He sunk his teeth into the side of her neck and soothed her skin with his tongue. When she began to tremble again, she tightened, and he slapped her clit three times before she spasmed around him.</p>
<p>As she climaxed, he increased his movement and chased his own. When he was emptied, they fell onto the bed. "Fuck."</p>
<p>Laying on his back, he tried to gain his breath. Regina rolled to rest on a pillow. All the stress from his day fell away and he felt completely relaxed. He traced the small of her back with his fingers. "What's the surprise?"</p>
<p>He lifted his head to kiss her softly. He brushed hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Hmm?"</p>
<p>"I didn't want to tell you like this, but it seems appropriate," she smiled. Wrapping her arms around him, she lifted to hover above him.</p>
<p>"Tell me what?" His nails grazed down her back knowing he'd cause shivers to go through her. He was rewarded in kind.</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>He halted his hands and his heart jerked. He stared at her for a full minute before he said a word. "What?"</p>
<p>"You heard me."</p>
<p>He laughed. "Are you sure?" He shoved her up to sit and rose to take her face in his hands.</p>
<p>"Positive."</p>
<p>He laughed again and drew her to him in a hard hug. "God, that's just perfect." He pulled back, "Right?" He searched her eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you happy?"</p>
<p>"Hell yes, I'm happy." He laughed again and kissed her. "Yes, I am."</p>
<p>She let a few tears fall and laughed with him. "I'm going to be a mother."</p>
<p>"Yes, you are. The best damn mother out there." He kissed her long and slow. "I love you."</p>
<p>Her face and eyes softened, "I love you, too. Daddy."</p>
<p>His heart filled with so much love and he brought her back to him in the warmest hug he'd ever given her. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beats- Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Regina</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walk out of the chill and into the studio where heat and the smell of sweat fill me. The sounds and the smells bring me such comfort. As I pass the first studio where the pretty ballerinas are standing on their toes and grimace. How they can stand that constant pain is beyond me. I much prefer to get sweaty and worry about the blisters I get from the smooth floor.</p>
<p>In the small studio set up for me and Brian, I empty my bag. I keep a towel, a water bottle, and extra clothes. I put the bag aside and start to stretch. It's the same routine I do daily. Though, Brian told me he was running late. To my annoyance, I take the extra time to get ready. I bend at the waist and grab my calves. I move into downward dog and slide my foot forward to bend my knee. As I slide my heel into a split, I hear the door close behind me.</p>
<p>A man I don't recognize gazes at me with green eyes and a lost expression. "This is a closed studio," I say.</p>
<p>He seems to look confused, "I'm looking for Brian."</p>
<p>I bend my back while in the slit and try to touch my palms on the floor. I manage to get one down but I'm still working on getting the other. "Brian's running late," I say. I sit up and shift to lay my arms flat on the floor in front of me with my legs spread.</p>
<p>"I'll wait," he says and drops his bag. I don't recognize him from Brian's usual group of friends, but then I don't usually pay that much attention. "If you don't mind."</p>
<p>"Not at all." I stand and stretch out the rest of my limbs before shaking out the tingling in my arms. I try not to stare but I fail. He's lean, has nice muscles from what I can see, and his face is intriguing. He looks intense. His muscle shirt is tight against his body and his pants are loose around his hips. "Are you a dancer?"</p>
<p>He fidgets and wipes his palms on his pants. "Yea, I am."</p>
<p>"Where did you study?"</p>
<p>"Study?" His brows crease and create lines between his brows.</p>
<p>"For dance," I say taking a sip of my water.</p>
<p>"I didn't study anywhere. I took a few classes at the Y back home. You?"</p>
<p>"I'm a butterfly," I say. "I take classes all over the place, but I spent the most time at The Hive."</p>
<p>His eyes narrow, "The Hive? That's some place."</p>
<p>I smile, "My father owns the restaurant across the street. So, I went there."</p>
<p>"Henry's?" I'm stunned when he grins. Two dimples crater into his cheeks and his lips curve into a delightful smile.</p>
<p>"You know the place?"</p>
<p>"Yea, my grandfather loves it. We go every Saturday for lunch." He shakes his head, "Small world."</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>Brian walks into the studio and apologizes for being late. "Oh good. You two have met." I frown. "I think if we hustle we can get you both ready for the benefit next month. I told you I wanted you to perform." He walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Robin is a great dancer and I want to see how you two are together."</p>
<p>"For the benefit?" I don't mean to sound doubtful, but I haven't seen him dance and it's a big number. He looks strong but I'm worried he'll drop me. I can't afford an injury right now.</p>
<p>"Yea. So, let's see what we're working with. I've had you working on the routine. Robin's been working with a partner too but I want to see if we can make magic." Brian smiles and I see he's really excited about this. So, I nod.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's try it." I turn to Robin, "I don't mean this to be insulting at all but please don't drop me."</p>
<p>His brow raises, "I won't." He looks offended.</p>
<p>I sigh. "I just can't afford an injury and I don't know you. I need to establish some trust. I'm not good with trust, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>He nods. "I understand. Let's say the feeling is mutual. Seeing as you won't be lifting me, I'll do my best and promise to let you know if I need a break."</p>
<p>I smile, "That's fair." I turn to Brian, "Can we run it through before I do with him?"</p>
<p>Brian lifts his shirt off his body, and I can't help but appreciate his abs. I'm human and a woman, but I don't see him like that. "Sure." I drop my sweats and take the tie out of my hair. My Leo is black, and my long sleeve shirt hangs off the shoulder. He hits play and I stand in the center of the room.</p>
<p>The song is <em>Wild Love</em> by James Bay. The swanky music starts, and I run my hands down my side and across my thigh as my hip sways as I've practiced. Brian's hand runs up my arm lifting my sleeve slightly. His head over my shoulder as close as he can get. I love dancing sexy because it makes me feel good about myself.</p>
<p>As the singing begins, he twirls me around and lifts my leg for me to bend while my other one swings up straight and down to the floor, then he spins me until my back arches and I'm resting my bottom on his knee as he leans forward. As the dance continues, I hit each step and grab his shoulders to go into a split before shimming up and twisting my hips as our legs straighten.</p>
<p>He lifts me and my arms and legs stretch backward until I wrap my legs around his hips, and he turns a few times, my back arches and he slowly bend my body backward in a long swing before lifting me to his chest. My feet hit the floor and I twirl; he grasps my hand and follows me. Our bodies go in rhythm with the music and I take a deep breath at the part that I always feel nervous for.</p>
<p>He puts his hand under my knee and lifts me, spins twice, and lets my body fall to the floor, I gasp as he catches my hand at the last second and I carefully lay flat. I do a body roll as his hands follow the movement. I bend my legs and his back falls with my weight before he stands, and I straighten my legs for him to grab my calves. He bends his head back for a second and I dramatically shove it up as he lifts to stand.</p>
<p>I arch my back and lift off for him to grab me and lift me so that he can spin me twice. We move independently for some moves where our arms swing up, our knees bend and we jump, twirl, bend, and jump with our legs in a V. He comes up behind me for another body roll and moves me against his body. He lifts me and spins for eight times, my hair swinging and my breath catching.</p>
<p>I always get nervous when my body is in mid-flight, but I have no choice but to trust him. So, I go with the movement and my feet continue to move as he shoves me to spin six times before I swing out and bend backward in a half roll. He lifts me and my body goes straight as he raises my legs above his head in a straight line, then he swings me down to set my feet on the floor.</p>
<p>The rest of the dance is several combinations of moves, a lot of sexy draping me over his body, being lifted in different positions before spinning into another combination. At the end of the dance, I bend my knee over his hip and put my hands up to his neck in a sexy move then he spins me around. He helps me bend backward and his hands lift my hips to take me over his shoulder. My legs wrap around his waist and he reached behind him to pull me around forward in a sexy and slow motion.</p>
<p>I shimmy down until my legs hit the floor. I grab his neck; he grabs my arms and we move dramatically as he slides his hands down to grip my thighs and lift them around his hips. He leans forward and slowly bends me on the ground as he moves on top of me and rests his palms on either side of my body. As the last few beats of the dance hit, he suddenly grabs my hips and jerks me to my feet for the last move. His hands hold my forearms and my hands slide down his chest and turn my head for his lips to graze my cheek.</p>
<p>Okay, that last part wasn't supposed to happen, but it had an impact that closed the dance. He stepped away when the song ended, and I was breathing heavily. I took my bottle and drank deeply. I felt the sweat at the back of my neck, and I sat on the ground to catch my breath.</p>
<p>"You still tense up and fall out of the rhythm at that first drop," he says between heavy breaths.</p>
<p>"I know, I'm sorry," I say. "I still can't get my head around it. It scares me every time."</p>
<p>He pats me on the shoulder, "You'll get it. You've got this."</p>
<p>I nod and let myself lay my back against the cool floor. "That was a good warmup," I laugh.</p>
<p>"Robin let's get you used to some of the lifts. Come on, lazy. Get up," Brian teases me.</p>
<p>I take one more drink and a few more deep breaths and stand. I never feel uneasy in my Leo but having a new and—I admit attractive—partner, I feel a little nervous. "Okay."</p>
<p>I stand in front of him and wait for Brian to instruct us. We go through a few of the lifts and I'm surprised that he's stronger than Brian. At one point, when he has to lift me over his shoulder, he almost goes overboard and has to catch me, "Shit."</p>
<p>I clutch his shoulders for dear life and my feet hit the floor but I'm alright. He turns worried, "You okay?" He looks down at my feet.</p>
<p>"Yea, you just toss me around like I'm nothing," I laugh even though my heart is in my throat.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I misjudged how heavy you'd be," he said raking his fingers through his hair. "Can we try that again."</p>
<p>I sigh and turn around. He takes my shoulders how he should, I bend backward and his hands slide down, grip my hips and he's careful this time and lifts me over his shoulder, I bend my knees to wrap around his hips and he twists his hips to grab my arm and turn me around to his front. He looks relieved when he helps me put my feet on the floor. "Okay?"</p>
<p>"Better," Brain says. "Let's see it again."</p>
<p>We go through the same lift a dozen times until it is a seamless move. Then, we move onto the one that makes me the most nervous. Robin can see my nerves because he rubs my back, "I'll be careful, promise."</p>
<p>"I know, it's not you. It's the blind fall that I'm worried about. I always get tripped up when I can't see where I'm going."</p>
<p>"Let's give it a few tries, and we'll see how it goes," Brian says. I nod and stand in front of Robin.</p>
<p>We do the combinations of spins, twirls, and he pushes me forward and grabs my hand, but I put my foot down below me instead of letting myself fall. I gasp when he lifts me back to my feet. "Sorry," I groan. We go through it a few dozen times and I don't let myself fall until the last time and even then, I actually fall despite Robin catching me before I hurt myself.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's enough. Let's give it a rest." Brian looks at me. "What's the deal?"</p>
<p>I sigh, "I'll get it." My cheeks burn and I'm embarrassed to say that I don't trust Robin enough to let him do the move right. It's nerves and anxiety.</p>
<p>"Take a break," he suggests.</p>
<p>I sigh and turn to Robin, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's alright," he shrugs.</p>
<p>Feeling inadequate, I walk out of the studio and into the bathroom. I run water over my face and look at myself in the mirror. My face is bright red, there's sweat glistening down my neck and my shirt is clinging to me in places where the sweat has cascaded down my body. I take inventory of my limbs to see how I'm feeling. My thighs and calves are burning, my arms are fine, and I'm feeling loose. I'm not too tired.</p>
<p>I stop at the machine to get a snack, shove it in my mouth, in time to walk back into the studio. Robin and Brian are laughing about something. I sit by the wall and stretch as they talk in hushed tones. I feel relaxed when Brian announces that we should try the routine front start to finish. Again.</p>
<p>I stand and nod. As the music starts, I feel better about the moves when Brian is with me. I've been working on this for a few weeks and we can read each other's movements. Our ticks, our insecurities, and our hesitations. As we move to the part that I've been nervous he says, "Don't overthink it." Then he spins me out and lets me fall before catching me.</p>
<p>I manage to do it just fine, but my heart is beating a mile a minute afterward and I miss a step. The rest of the dance goes okay, and we finish a few beats behind. "Better on the fall but..."</p>
<p>"I know," I sigh in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Robin, your turn. Let's see it all. Trust each other and pretend you've been doing this all along." Brian stands back and pushes play.</p>
<p>As Robin comes up behind me, I feel his breath on my neck and my stomach tingles. We start the dance and my skin tingles when he runs his hands over me. He presses and glides more than Brian does. His body presses against mine briefly during combinations. When he pushes me into the twirls, I trust him and drop as his hand grasps me.</p>
<p>I sigh in relief when my body rolls, his hands are strong and rough as they follow the movement. As we continue the dance, I find myself breathing heavier and my cheeks heat. I'm turned on when I shouldn't be. When he lifts me over his shoulder, I follow smoothly and he guides me in front of him, I feel what I think is his arousal against me before I slide down and the feeling is gone.</p>
<p>When he presses his palms on the floor, he's right against my hips, I breathe deeply. When he jerks me up and against his body, I slide down and turn my head. I feel his hot breath against my cheek and my hair is slung over his head. When I turn my head, his eyes are directly on mine, hot and steady. Our breaths are uneven, and our chests are lifting and falling.</p>
<p>"That was a great start," Brian announced. "I was right. It's gonna be magic with you two."</p>
<p>I stepped back and his hands fell from me. The heat of his body and the warmth of his breath cooling from the AC. I sigh and grab my water to drink. I collapse on the floor and try to catch my breath. I need a shower stat.</p>
<p>"Hey, Reg. You think your pop will reward us with some pizza?"</p>
<p>I lift my hand and wave it weakly, "Sure. I need a shower first."</p>
<p>Brian laughs. "We'll meet you there in an hour."</p>
<p>"Fine," I say. "Make sure you tell him what I want."</p>
<p>Brian and Robin exit the studio and I close my eyes. God that was the most chemistry I've had with another dancer. It was electric and I try to remember his hands sliding over me. His snug body pressed against mine. I suspect he was around too, but I couldn't tell. If he was, the feeling was mutual. I let my breathing come under control as I stretched and gathered my things.</p>
<p>I walked out of the studio with a smile on my face. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>